


Be With Me

by orphan_account



Category: Star Ocean: Till the End of Time
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-19
Updated: 2010-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-14 13:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15389310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The final boss is looming, tensions are high, and Fayt discovers something about Albel that he wishes he hadn't.





	Be With Me

               _This is on the list of the top ten stupidest things I've ever done in my life_ , Fayt thought as he knelt over a prone Albel, his hands pushing up a shirt that already covered very little. Halfway up a tower made of god-knows-what and ruled by an effective god, the area crawling with monsters, neither of them had slept more than three hours in the last two days, and they were using precious rest time ( _might be the last they ever got_ ) on this.

               _Are you afraid?_  Albel had asked, like a challenge. Fayt hadn't been sure which he was talking about, but had avoided the one that definitely merited more fear.  _What, did you think I was a virgin?_ Fayt challenged right back.

              He'd thought of this before. Many times before. Not in this situation, but the rest of the scenario had crossed Fayt's mind more than once. His rational mind had stopped him before, telling him that going  _that_  way with Albel was an emotional catastrophe waiting to happen. And besides, he'd had bigger issues.

              But right now he was trying desperately to push the bigger issues out of his mind and concentrate on the feel of his lips against Albel's neck. His hands trembled less when they were on Albel's bare stomach and when the slid down to his hips.

              And Fayt couldn't even shove the blame onto Albel, either – he'd been the one to shake Albel awake and order,  _be with me_ , into his ear. Albel had only complied – one of the few orders he was willing to take.

              “I thought this was because you didn't want to die a virgin,” Albel grinned, “But you know what you're doing.”

              Fayt's hand slid over the bare skin at Albel's thigh and reached back to grab his ass. He knew it. Albel wore a thong.

              Fayt's pants were snug and not made to be removed quickly, and his erection ached under the pressure. He fiddled with his buckles, and Albel took advantage of his distraction, bowling him over and out of Albel's blankets and onto the hard, alien surface of the tower. Albel grabbed him by the chin and kissed him roughly, his clawed hand pulling down the pants that Fayt had managed to work loose. “So tell me about your previous exploits. You're too much of a romantic for the number to be too high. One or two, perhaps. Boys? Girls? Maria certainly has her eye on you. Or how about Cliff, do you like them buff and stupid? …Don't tell me you've had that Sophia girl. But she might be your type, eh? She's just as soft and pacifistic as you'd like to be.”

              Fayt wasn't going to rise to the bait today. He was too tired. God knew how Albel managed to scrabble together the energy to be an asshole even when there were deep circles of exhaustion under his eyes and a hoarse note in his throat. “Sophia's like a sister to me. The person I've been involved with is nobody you know.”

              “Person. Singular.” The fingers of Albel's cold metal claw hit Fayt's naked cock and Fayt gasped. “When did this happen? Back on your little idyllic student days? Were you in  _love?_ ” Albel spat out the word like a piece of rotten fruit. “It was a boy. That's why you turned down Sophia, I'm sure. This is the only thing that gets you off.” Albel's crotch replaced his hand, his erect cock pressing against his underwear and into Fayt. Albel ground into him, the cloth sliding roughly between them.

              “It was a guy, yeah.” Fayt's voice caught in his throat. “What, are you jealous?”

              Albel shut Fayt up with his mouth, his lack of reply proving to Fayt that his guess had been correct. When he pulled back for breath, Fayt countered. “Is it time for me to drill you on everyone you've ever slept with, now?”

              “I've never slept with anyone,” Albel said. “I've only fucked.” He continued grinding into Fayt.

              Fayt grabbed Albel's good wrist like an anchor as he arched up into Albel's thrusts.

              “The usual, you know, with young soldiers,” Albel fell into a rhythm. “Before I became captain. A bunch of men bring in an enemy captive and let whoever wants have a turn. Make boys into men. Aquaria has plenty of women soldiers to satisfy the ranks, but I always preferred the boys.”

              Before Albel could register it, his ears were ringing, his head was aching and he was flat on his back on the ground with Fayt kneeling over him, hand pressing down on his neck. “Are you proud of that, or is lack of sleep just making you talkative?” He hissed. As Albel's vision began to clear, he saw a look on Fayt's face that was about as angry as he ever saw it.

              “What, you're surprised?” Albel's voice came out weaker than he'd meant it – he must have hit his head pretty hard. Maybe he was bleeding. Shit. He couldn't tell.

              “Yeah. I thought you were better than that.”

              Albel laughed, hitting a note of hysteria. “Better than that? What, you know I've tortured and killed for the joy of it, but suddenly rape is unforgivable? Hell, we wouldn't even kill them half the time. Isn't it better to be raped and live than just die?”

              The slap hit Albel across the cheek almost as hard as the blow to his head had come before. Albel tasted blood, and licked it off his lips.

              “In a sense it's a merciful strategy,” Albel continued on, lightheaded. And he'd never known when to shut his mouth from the beginning, anyway. “Demoralizing the enemy is better than killing them, by your standards, I'm sure. Less blood on your hands. And get foreign women pregnant with your brats and they stop seeing you as the enemy. 'My child is one of them' and all that. What, you didn't know all this? How naïve are you?”

              Fayt didn't hit him this time – he pushed up Albel's knees, spat on his hand, rubbed it on his cock a few times and thrust into Albel.

              It hurt. It hurt a lot. Albel had never been on the receiving end of anal sex before, and if this was it, he never wanted to be again. He bit his lip – it would take more than this to make him cry out. “'I bet you wouldn't be so blasé about it if you'd been raped yourself', is that what you're trying to say?” Albel forced out between gritted teeth. “You do know how ironic this is, right?”

              “This isn't rape,” Fayt said, pulling back only to thrust heavily back into Albel, sinking his full length in until Albel felt like his ass was going to split in two. “Because you won't say no. You can take it, right? You're man enough to take it.” Fayt locked his gaze with Albel, and knew his goading would work. Albel wouldn't back out no matter how much he hated it.

              “Fuck you,” Albel gasped out as Fayt began to slam into him over and over, and shit he had to be bleeding, it hurt so much and yet he was still hard. A few strokes from his own hand had him coming, but Fayt didn't stop for what seemed like an eternity until he finally came inside of Albel with a smothered cry.

              Fayt fell against his chest, exhausted and shivering with the aftershocks of pleasure. It took Albel a moment to notice that the wetness on his chest wasn't blood or come, and Fayt wasn't shivering from his orgasm.

              “...you're pathetic.” Albel muttered, but he had no venom left, only tiredness.

              Fayt didn't talk; he just finished crying, cleaned himself and Albel up (And Albel let him; Fayt even bandaged his head, which had indeed been bleeding), and went back to his own blankets.

              Albel spent about five minutes looking up at the blackness above him, his head complete fuzz. Then he picked up his blankets and stalked over to where Fayt was, laying himself along Fayt's back, wrapping one arm around Fayt's waist. Fayt shifted in response; Albel assumed he was awake, but couldn't be sure. “Listen up, because I'm only ever going to say this once,” he hissed into Fayt's ear. “I'm scared, too.”


End file.
